Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 17
is the seventeenth episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Barthez begins analyzing BBA Revolution as Claude and Aaron appear in his office after being called to a meeting. Barthez notices that Mathilda, and Miguel, haven't arrived yet. Mathilda is seen leaning over a bridge looking depressed and concerned about undergoing Barthez's plan in her sacrificing Pierce Hedgehog. Miguel comforts her as she explains to him that the team isn't the same anymore and it wasn't like the family that it used to be. After the two come back to the team room, they're scolded by Barthez and he encourages them to win against the BBA Revolution. Hilary and the others want to report their dirty deeds to the authorities, but Tyson believes the best way to teach them a lesson is to beat them fair and square. The first match begins with Daichi vs Mathilda. The battle begins with Strata Dragoon continuously bashing Pierce Hedgehog. As Daichi becomes overconfident, Barthez signals Mathilda to detonate her Bey. Before the special move hits, Pierce Hedgehog self-destructs as it dislodges itself and the flying fragments come hurtling at Daichi's Bey. Since Mathilda's Bey fell apart and his Bey was still spinning, the first match goes to Daichi. The second match begins with Tyson vs Miguel. Tyson starts to struggle against Miguel's spinning blades and continues to hide the evidence to avoid cheating as Dragoon is getting smashed all around the stadium. Miguel begins to walk away from the battle even though Dragoon is still spinning. Miguel is shocked that Tyson's still in the game. At that moment, Tyson goes on about the true spirit of Beyblading. He then points out that Barthez will only do whatever it takes to win, regardless of the rules. Miguel is then dismayed when he's told to destroy Tyson's Beyblade, realizing that with Barthez, it (cheating and Beyblade destruction) will never end. Barthez keeps ordering Miguel to destroy Tyson's Bey as he removes the extra blades on the attack ring, takes the communicator out of his ear and starts battling on his own and ignoring his coach's orders. Tyson and Miguel both active their special moves. The two collide and Dark Gargoyle is knocked against the statue which gives Tyson the win in the second round. Tyson thanks Miguel for playing fair but Barthez becomes angry and vows to make Miguel pay for disobeying him. Major Events *Mathilda's Bey is destroyed giving Daichi the win but in the process, Strata Dragoon is severely damaged. *Tyson defeats Miguel and claims victory for BBA Revolution. *Miguel finally stands up to Barthez and starts blading honestly. Characters *Barthez *Mathilda *Miguel *Claude *Aaron *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Daichi Sumeragi *Tyson Granger *Hiro Granger *Blader DJ *Robert Jürgens *Johnny McGregor *Kai Hiwatari *Tala *Bryan Kuznetsov *Spencer *Ray Kon *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Max Tate *Rick Anderson *Emily Watson *Eddy *Raul Fernandez *Julia Fernandez Beyblades *Dragoon G *Strata Dragoon V *Pierce Hedgehog (self-destructs) *Dark Gargoyle *Driger G (flashback) Featured BeyBattles *Daichi Sumeragi (Strata Dragoon V) vs Mathilda (Pierce Hedgehog) = Daichi & Strata Dragoon *Tyson Granger (Dragoon G) vs Miguel (Dark Gargoyle) = Tyson & Dragoon Gallery tumblr_onui7h5wop1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onuihtX4xA1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onuk2p9cBl1w4q252o1_1280.png Miguel und Tyson.jpg Tyson vs Miguel.png Miguel.png Miguel 2.png tumblr_onue049qJA1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onufx8kr091w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onugh81FbG1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_onuggiYKWY1w4q252o1_1280.png Daichi_und_Barthez.jpg neoborg-beyblade-23463511-500-376.jpg Ef4fscd.jpg Screenshot_20190829-163531_1.jpg Tumblr oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o4 640.png Tumblr oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o3 640.png tumblr_oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o5_640.png tumblr_oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o6_640.png tumblr_oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o7_640.png tumblr_oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o8_640.png tumblr_oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o9_640.png tumblr_oo05j2NUtb1w4q252o10_640.png tumblr_onuh50wRwT1w4q252o1_640.jpg tumblr_onuk1iGcvR1w4q252o1_1280.jpg Dg2.jpg x1080.jpeg S03E17-161305_1.jpg S03E17-084000_1.jpg S03E17-161326_1.jpg S03E17-093520_1.jpg S03E17-161317_1.jpg S03E17-161310_1.jpg S03E17-161332_1.jpg S03E17-161340_1.jpg S03E17-161348_1.jpg S03E17-161354_1.jpg S03E17-161404_1.jpg S03E17-161413_1.jpg S03E17-161435_1.jpg S03E17-161440_1.jpg S03E17-161446_1.jpg S03E17-161452_1.jpg Screenshot_20190815-161504_1.jpg Screenshot_20190815-161456_1.jpg Screenshot_20190815-161535_1.jpg Screenshot_20190815-161517_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-180528_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181035_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181042_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181051_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181111_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181128_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181151_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181158_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181207_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181217_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181318_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181326_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181342_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181354_1.jpg Screenshot_20190907-141026_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181415_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181424_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181442_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181450_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181459_1.jpg Screenshot_20190924-181514_1.jpg S03E17-161928_1.jpg S03E17-161939_1.jpg S03E17-161955_1.jpg S03E17-161647_1.jpg S03E17-162019_1.jpg S03E17-162022_1.jpg S03E17-165136_1.jpg S03E17-165413_1.jpg S03E17-165404_1.jpg S03E17-1691957726.jpg S03E17-145419_1.jpg S03E17-145428_1.jpg S03E17-145441_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes Category:Original Series